User talk:Gaarmyvet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gaarmyvet/Autosig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sam McPherson (Talk) 00:26, September 21, 2009 Re:Thanks Hey Jim. Yeah, the welcome is automated, but here's a welcome from my real self as well. Glad to have you on board. -- 21:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) RE:Tense Tense on character articles should be past tense, episode articles should be present. Just like on... ;) I've done my best to revert the changes there, but if you could help me out on a few of the character articles, that'd be great. -- 00:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) No More Good Days Thanks! So, do you have two usernames or what? --Cargirl 22:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:YouTube Not sure about that. Copyright will obviously be an issue, so I'm hesitant to allow videos on here. -- 23:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Season Nav I didn't make the nav box. ZEM talk to me! 01:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Tracy Stark Coming right up! --Cargirl 01:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Flashes Adding every flash into the episode synopsis would be a way of doing it, I suppose. I think that would get a bit cumbersome, or messy, however. Especially as we learn more about each flash as the series progresses. In my opinion, we should have a consortium page for the flashes (perhaps as part of the GBO article) or make a special section in each character's article for complete flash info. --Cargirl 03:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) email Hey Jim -- all of the watchlist emails should go to the email address you have saved in your preferences. A few of wikia's wikis have separate profiles for users, so you may need to check your preferences on all your wikis to make sure none of them are still set wrong. The only other reason I can possibly think of that it might not, is if you set the watch on the page with the old email address and for some reason it hasn't updated..., so you might try unwatching and rewatching any pages that are going to the old address once you have made sure your email is correct in your preferences. If you are still having problems then I recommend using the contact form to tell the wikia staff about the problem directly; include examples of the pages that the emails work correctly and ones that they work wrong so they can try to figure out what the difference is. Good luck, and I hope you straighten it out! -- Wendy (talk) 23:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Jim, Thanks for the compliment. Unfortunately I'm not as free as few months ago, but I guess I'll try to manage being active over here. Nice to hear from you. :-) — 01:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE:Name ABC lists it as FlashForward, so that's what we'll go with. -- 01:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Hey Gaarmyvet. I'd like to help build this wiki as FlashForward progresses. I do minor edits here and there on Lostpedia and Fringepedia, so I have some decent knowledge of wikis. I'll add in some things like I normally do (usually just content oriented) as I think of them. If I ever go outside the accepted on this wiki, feel free to let me know.--Atomic Mystro 02:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) No More Good Days Hey, I'm adding a new synopsis that I've been working on. I'll infuse parts of yours so that your work wasn't for nothing. I don't want you to think I'm overstepping you. --Cargirl 21:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Heya, you should add to "White to Play" that the suspect is suspect zero SuspectZero 22:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Protecting pages Please don't use the "cascading option" as it results in things (ex. Template:Ep/1x01, Template:NavSeason1) to be protected. Please removing the cascading protection on White To Play. — Balistic 00:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) New Characters Hey, Gaarmyvet, just here to help, let me know what I can do. I was kind of curious how to add new characters; I think we need one for that woman who called Noh about the "intelligence report". RE: Template:Infobox Row No problem. — Balistic 01:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hola Is there anything to do at the moment? I added new characters/objects/places when the second episode aired. I also added some info the the spoiler policy...but I've been at a loss for things that need to be done :O SuspectZero 06:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *Alright, the only thing I might have trouble with is misdirection, I've never written anything on it. And about the transcripts, I could do some myself because I usually have time, but from what I've seen, those are incredibly time consuming. I almost made the White to Play page before it aired, but you made it an locked it :P. I found myself taking notes during the episode and made pages according to the new info. So I'm wondering how soon is too soon to add a summary/page about the newest episode.SuspectZero 22:37, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Removal Hey, no problem. Saw it and thought there's no way it could be correct. Inventive though! :-) Sazzlemajazzle 13:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Found This Good source of screencaps and whatnot. http://www.slashcontrol.com/free-tv-shows/flashforward Lostpedia blog Hi there! Blogs look they've been doing pretty well here and on Lostpedia. What do you think about a blog post on Lostpedia linking to this wiki? I think there's lots of cross-over appeal that folks there would dig over here as well. Let me know what you think! —Scott (talk) 00:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback! I haven't made a whole lot of contributions there. Do you think the admins there would be more excited about a blog post if it came from someone with more contributions on Lostpedia... say, maybe you? ;) —Scott (talk) 01:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Date - Oct 10 That seems about right. I've always found dates hard to keep track of...mainly because of the lack of precise lack of evidence. SuspectZero 14:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *Ha, that's true. Maybe since this Wikia is young, we (all of us) could start gathering that kind of data. To make it easier from going down the line a few seasons in and thinking "hey, we should count all this". LP sets it apart from other wiki's I've seen by it's detail. Some wikis make me dissapointed when I see one line about the main character...which makes me have to google search for hours to find one piece of info /rant lawl --'SuspectZeroblog' 18:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) 137 Sekunden Hey there, tonight's episode 3...and I'll be writing down new articles to make while it airs. And then prolly a blog after...but I'm wondering how long before you open up the episode summary page? I can't remember how long it was last time Also, I'd like to ask if you watch it along with the Eastern timeline. Weather it's streams or you live on the east coast like I do --'SuspectZeroblog' 20:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *ah ok...it's on right now :D. I'll take notes and talk to you later --'SuspectZeroblog' 00:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Lloyd's flashforward Jim, I'm assuming the flashforward of Lloyd saying he had to make a call in "White to Play" while he spoke to Olivia at the hospital was his because the camera froze on his face, we jumped to the FF and we saw Olivia in the background. The FFs generally are in a loose first person style. Olivia wouldn't remember something from that angle. Also, if Lloyd's FF started there and ended with him turning on the couch, it would explain why he didn't recognize Olivia. He was never directly facing her. Saturnstation New info I've been trying to rewatch episodes (I set up the DVR to record the series on the family TV). So far, I've rewatched some of "No More Good Days" and watched, in slo-mo, Mark's flashforward. I have found new info and hope to find more that could help with present/future articles. Template:LatestNews could ya add color:white; to the table? (makes it viewable in monobook). Thanks. — Balistic 18:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah change this 'Latest News' :with : Latest News too.— Balistic 18:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) re: Namespace Thanks for the heads up about the minor correction needed for the namespace. That can only be done by us Wikia Staff on our end. I just changed it to FlashForward Wiki. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Mysteries/Theories Hey Jim, that's a good idea. Can you help me start building those out? Working from the model used on Lostpedia sounds great to me. In the meantime, I was hoping to get your feedback on the new main page design. What do you think? —Scott (talk) 22:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :The idea behind the character portal on the front page is that new people coming to the wiki like to see pictures they can click on right away. It's a good way to get people engaged in the content and contributing to the wiki. It also serves a dual purpose for our search ranking on Google, as having those keywords helps people find the wiki. We've had success with this method on other wikis, DC Database and Marvel Database for example. So, I'd never recommend a full list, but it's very helpful to have the main characters there. —Scott (talk) 22:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::As it turns out Meta tags don't really make a difference for Google. What they value most is linked content on the website's front page. So, while a news feed is neat, it's not helping and doesn't offer anything that's not available in a dozen other places. As a wiki, we haves unique content that Google values higher than news or blog sites for FlashForward. Our expert Google guy Danny, has done a lot of research into what works and what doesn't, and he put together a study of Marvel Database which you can check out here for an example. What I'd like to do is try out the new page and track our success rate and traffic for a little while and share the results here. If it's not working, we can look at it again and try a different approach. —Scott (talk) 01:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Hi Jim! Sam let us know via email today that he's been very busy, but that he trusts your judgment. So, per this conversation, I went ahead and made the new layout live. I'll be tracking data and let you know where our numbers go. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Schematics Well it looks like Sabarte beat me to it, I just now checked my talk page XD. I can look for more/better ones in other episodes if possible, although I think they're only seen in ep 3 --'SuspectZeroblog' 23:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, some of the downloads I get are usually pretty good quality, but the wall is usually blurry on the show itself. I wish, but doubt that ABC would release a nice quality picture of the wall. I think though that they are using it to leave some mysteries, as evidence by us having a page for each individual image. --'SuspectZeroblog' 12:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Attaf I got your note on my Attaf factoid. I'm not sure how to make a separate page for it. In fact, I don't know much at all about wiki operation or protocol. I am really turned on by FlashForward though, and I've already dug up a couple dozen little pieces of information relating to clues, theories, etc. I'd like to contribute as much of that, and what I continue to come up with, as I can here. But, like I said, I'm not sure what's the best way to be doing that. So any help or guidance would be useful. Also, have you all considered having a Menu/Category type thing to assemble/collect what I think are called Easter eggs - little bits of potentially useful information that pop up as clues along the way, like the Tales of Attaf movie thing or the article in the paper Mark was reading before the GBO? That and a separate section for unanswered questions and theories might be useful down the road. Thanks, Sabarte 23:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Theory pages Hi Jim. The best method for doing what you described is by creating a subpage (using a backslash) for each mystery article. For example, check out User:JoePlay/theory. As you can see, a subpage automatically links to the primary page at the top. To link to the theory subpage from a mystery page, just add a link manually - something like: To read theories, see User:JoePlay/theory. Don't forget to put all mystery pages into a category (such as Category:Mysteries) and theory subpages into a separate category (such as Category:Theories) for optimal navigation. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. JoePlay (talk) 20:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Easter Eggs I added (or tried to add) a few items on the Easter Egg page you pointed me to. I don't know if I did it in the way you had in mind. Also, I don't see any way to locate or navigate to the E.E. section from the existing menus. Should there be one? Sabarte 21:02, October 14, 2009 (UTC) RE:Images Thanks! 13:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Main Page I think we could make it work by trimming it down to six. Should I take out Nicole, Lloyd and Stan? They haven't been featured as much as the other main characters. —Scott (talk) 21:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) 200+ Hello, I'm Andrewrox. I noticed that FlashForward wiki has now exactly 200 articles, yet on the site notice it says something like: "Congratulations, FlashForward Wiki has 50+ articles. I think you should change it to 200+. Thanks! --Andrewrox 02:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Are you going to change it from 50+ to 200+. It would help viewers understand that the wiki is very much active and full of useful info. --Andrewrox 06:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Character episodes I'm pretty certain that you have mistaken me for someone else again... sorry. ZEM talk to me! 05:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Character images Well, from looking around other wikis, most notably Lostpedia, main characters get promotional photos, and they are used as the leading images. Do not forget that the point in those images is to reflect the character and its looks, simply to make it easier for others to connect between face and name. I think these current photos are serving their point, although I stumbled across another sets of images of them with a grey background, and they seem much more fitting. I'll upload them later on tonight and start a discussion. 21:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Priest Photos I'll add them to the entry about the priest on the Black Swan theories page. Should I then delete them from the Blog entry?Sabarte 04:12, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Template:Cast *The homepage is fixed-width for logged-out users to accommodate the FlashForward skin. Displaying the cast in a table, as opposed to floating divs, causes a layout problem. Try logging out and having a look. --BladeBronson (talk) 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *4 images per row is still problematic. Please log out and look at the mainpage. --BladeBronson (talk) 21:37, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Jim, I've fixed the cast template to show up nicer looking for logged out users, and I am going to put it back on the main page as characters are the most important for traffic and SEO (as we need to link to the most important pages on the mainpage). Let me know if you think it's still broken, and sorry for all the headache :(. Let me know if there is anything I can do for ya! -- Doug (talk) 00:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) * It doesn't work! The image is from my machine. There is no point in penalizing people who log in to satisfy people who don't or won't. This is a community.-- 00:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Jim, can you tell me what browser you are using, we cant replicate the issue. Thanks! -- Doug (talk) 01:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Heya! I just set up an alternate version. Can you take a look at it? (preview here in Monobook) Let me know if that works for you--it looks good to me in all browsers. --KyleH (talk) 01:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *I'm using internet explorer 8.x with screen resolution of 1600 x 900.-- 01:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *Kyle's version works on my machine.-- 01:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool. Would it be ok if I added it back to the homepage? I apologize about the confusion in getting to this point. Before we started making changes, the homepage looked horribly broken to anyone who wasn't logged in. Anonymous users account for about 99% of the pageviews on the homepage, so it was super-important to get it fixed as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, in our haste to come up with a better solution, we didn't test it in IE. Sorry about that. :( --KyleH (talk) 01:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) * Yes go ahead and put it back. Glad we got it fixed! 8) -- 01:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Done! Thanks for your help! --KyleH (talk) 01:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:Simon's Portal Image It's going to take some time for the system to update the image. Give it a day or two, it's going to fix itself. Also, try emptying your internet's cache. 16:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC)